


Cute Little Moments

by EarlineNathaly



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: For the first prompt: "I dare you to kiss me". Branch still feels nervous with public displays of affection.For the second prompt: "Why is your hand on my ass?" It was an accident. Promise.For the third prompt: "Cuddle with me" It soon became her favorite activity too.





	1. I dare you to kiss me

Poppy loved Slumber Parties. Well, she loved all parties, but she got super-mega-extra excited for slumber parties because that meant she got to keep spending time with her friends even after the sun had set.

 

This time, the ones hosting the sleepover were Satin and Chenille. Their pod was colorful and classy, decorated with glittery cushions and patterned curtains. They decorated and arranged the whole pod so all the living room was now covered with pillows, mattresses, and cushions.

 

It was perfect for jumping in and building a fortress. Guy Diamond, Smidge, and DJ Suki were already building one with the twins when Poppy and Branch arrived. She was holding his hand steadily, squeezing it every now and then to give him confidence. She knew he still had some issues with his self-esteem and large groups of people got on his nerves after a few hours, but the Snack Pack had been welcoming and just a couple of weeks ago he just called them his friends.

 

It was during a casual conversation and Poppy didn’t think he noticed, but she did. He called them his friends and that’s why Poppy knew he was ready. She had picked him up at his sort-of-bunker he insisted on building by the roots of the Troll Tree, and they headed to Satin and Chenille’s with him complaining about Poppy having no trust in him. He did say he was coming. Still, she felt him squeeze her hand back every time.

 

“Ohmigosh is that a fort of pillows?!” Poppy exclaimed after the twins let them enter.

 

“You bet!” DJ Suki said from behind a blanket she was tying to one of the sofas.

 

Poppy dropped her backpack and ran towards them, throwing herself to the nest in a burst of giggles. Needless to say, they all were in the middle of a pillow fight when the last member, Biggie, arrived with snacks he baked himself.

 

So of course, they made a pause after a burst of cheers because seriously, Biggie’s cupcakes were the best. They were chatting excitedly when suddenly, DJ Suki grabbed her empty bottle of fruit punch and spun it. It landed on Cooper.

 

“Cooper, true or dare!”

 

Everyone approved with discreet cheers and clapping, but Branch shifted on his seat. He had never played True or Dare in his life. He didn’t even know the rules that well, so he bit his caramel berry and paid attention trying to catch the way the game was played. He made an effort to suppress his anxiety about revealing his secrets.

 

At his side, Poppy grabbed his hand and squeezed it again. When their eyes met, hers were soft. He smiled back slowly. What could go wrong? They barely knew him. There was no way they could ask something particularly embarrassing.

 

“True!” Cooper answered DJ Suki excitedly. “No, wait, dare! Or true?” He thought about it for another two seconds. “Yes, true!”

 

“If you could go on a date with anyone in the room who would it be?” she asked in return.

 

On second thought, perhaps they could ask embarrassing questions.

 

“Aw, man. That’s not fair. Everyone’s so nice I’d date you all if I could”

 

The whole Snack Pack aw’ed and hugged Cooper, accepting his answer. He then used one of his paws to spin the bottle again, which fell on Guy Diamond.

 

“Dare,” he said before Cooper could ask.

 

“Model for us something from Satin and Chenille”

 

The twins jumped out of their seats with a squeak and ran towards one of their wardrobes. Guy Diamond flipped his hair in a fashionable exaggerated motion and posed.

 

“If you insist,” he joked.

 

The twins had him all dressed up within minutes. He posed and walked like in the catwalk and threw kisses to the others, who pretended to be his fans, taking pictures for the fun of it.

 

“All right, all right. My turn,” he said finally sitting down, still wearing the outfit.

 

Branch gulped when the bottle landed on him.

 

“Branch,” Guy Diamond said, and Branch wanted to think the sparkling in the eyes of the Troll was his normal glittery sparkle and not an evil, twisted sparkle. “True or dare?”

 

“Eh…” Everyone had his eyes on him. He knew they could smell his fear. He decided right then and there he preferred to do a silly dare like walking down the catwalk than letting them know embarrassing stuff about him. They would never know about his journals or the invitations he kept from Poppy. Never.

 

“Dare?” he said.

 

Then there was no mistaken it. Guy Diamond was smiling wickedly; he flickered his gaze at the hand that was still holding Poppy's and then looked at him enjoying the moment. Branch could see it: he was doomed.

 

“I dare you to dare Poppy to kiss you on your turn”

 

What?

 

“What?” he asked stupidly. He repeated the words in his mind to be sure he had actually caught the meaning behind them. ‘He dares me to dare Poppy to…” “What?” he repeated, this time a hint of panic in his voice.

 

No one heard him because they were excited oohing and clapping like Christmas had come early. He felt his face heating up and looked at Poppy, who was biting her lip trying to hide a smile, her cheeks magenta.

 

“But…” he started, but his tongue was dead in his mouth.

 

“Aw, how cute. He thinks he can escape.” Chenille said and they giggled.

 

“Like… if the bottle lands on her?” Branch asked, dubious.

 

Smidge took the bottle away from the center using her hair just for the sake of drama.

 

“No, you use your turn to dare her”

 

Oh, bother.

 

He looked at her again. She hadn’t said anything yet but she was still biting back the smile. He swallowed again. Well, if she didn’t want to be kissed… she could just pick true instead, right?

 

He sighed, resigned. Everyone will see his clumsiness trying to kiss the Queen. Perhaps he could run away to never be seen again while they slept.

 

“Poppy?” he asked, his eyes begging. “True or dare?”

 

His voice was small and his face darker than ever. Poppy felt her heart flip in her chest when his eyes screamed for her to pick true, making her almost take pity on him. Almost. Branch was still new to the public displays of affection but she could see Biggie taking his camera from his side from the corner of her eye and she wanted that photo with all her might.

 

She took a moment to collect herself, not wanting to burst into giggles when she spoke. There were three seconds of complete and utter silence before she said, calmly and softly:

 

“Dare.”

 

“Poppy!” He couldn’t help himself and groaned. She laughed and so did everyone else.

 

“Sorry, Branch.” She didn’t seem to be sorry. “Biggie?”

 

“Ready,” he said, lifting his camera to his face.

 

“Wait!” Guy Diamond interrupted. “He has to say it.”

 

“But…”

 

“Aw c’mon, Branch. You two have been so secretive and it’s been two months!” DJ Suki complained.

 

“Just let us see!” Cooper begged.

 

“It’s just one kiss!” Biggie insisted, his camera ready.

 

He made a pause where he looked at everyone and bit the inside of his cheek. But then his eyes landed on Poppy. She was waiting with a tranquil smile on her lips, patient and calm like she was only during few occasions. She was waiting for him and the thought warmed his heart. He felt himself smile a little, too.

 

“Poppy,” he said, and even to his ears, he could hear the nervousness cede from his voice to a more tender tone. “I dare you to kiss me.”

 

Her smile could blind the sun.

 

She threw her arms around him and even through closed eyes, Branch could see the flash of the camera. He hoped she gave him a copy of the scrapbook.

 


	2. Why is your hand on my ass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the second prompt: "Why is your hand on my ass?" It was an accident. Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put all the three prompts in one fanfiction only.

Cupcake Day was a big deal for the Trolls and for once, Queen Poppy was almost freaking out. It was still three days away, but they had been storing flour, sugar, sprinkles and chocolate chips for enough cupcakes to bake not only for the Trolls but also for the entire Bergen population. She hoped they could make it on time.

 

Thankfully, King Grizzle had sent supplies for them and offered the royal kitchen for the celebration. Everyone would have a cupcake and be happy. That was the reason why Bridget was currently kneeling in front of some of them by the Troll Tree unpacking the ingredients from a big cardboard box.

 

“Okay, these are the last ones,” Bridget said while putting a sack of sugar small enough for two trolls to carry it in front of them.

 

“And we’ll take it!” said Biggie while he and Guy Diamond picked it up from the grass and started to head for the storage room Branch had insisted on building inside the tunnels. And they had to admit, on occasions like these it sure did come in handy.

 

Smidge, in the other hand, just smiled and picked up the last sack by herself using her hair.

 

“And I’ll carry this one!” she announced, walking proudly down the pad.

 

Poppy watched her go with a smile and checked the last item off the list.

 

“And sugar, check,, ” she said, finally feeling some of the uncertainty go away. “That settles it for the Trolls, but tomorrow I’ll drop by the kitchen to help you with the recipes for the Bergen sized cupcakes.”

 

“Don’t worry, Poppy.” Bridget comforted her with her soft voice, “I’m sure it’s gonna work out”

 

Poppy smiled at her bigger friend. Beside her, Branch approached and took the list away from her hands.

 

“Yes, it will. You’ve done an excellent job preparing it,” he said.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” she conceded and looking up to the Bergen, added, “Thanks, Bridget.”

 

Bridget then stood up and picked up the now empty box.

 

“Well, if that’s all I’ll head back to the castle” she informed. “See you tomorrow, guys.” She waved and left the Troll Tree.

 

“I’m beginning to think you’ve spent too much time with me, you know.” Branch teased her giving her a side-hug resting his hand on the small of her back. She did a small start but he didn’t really register it. “You prepare things, you worry, you store supplies. Next time perhaps you might even build your own bunker.”

 

Poppy looked at him arching a brow.

 

“And perhaps, you’ve spent a lot of time around me lately too. You’re growing bolder.”

 

It was his turn to lift a brow. She secretly found that gesture very attractive on him. Still, she giggled covering her mouth with one hand, averting her eyes. This was actually pretty amusing.

 

“Branch,” she asked playfully, returning her gaze to his face, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Why is your hand on my ass?”

 

His features turned to an expression of surprise and he quickly looked behind them to see that indeed, his hand was certainly not on the small of her back.

 

“Oh, snap!” he exclaimed jumping away from her like he had been burned. “I’m sorry, Poppy! I swear I wasn’t trying to -…” but her giggles interrupted him.

 

“Relax, Branch.” She calmed him and walked confidently towards him with the devilish smile still in place. “I asked you why was your hand on my ass,” she sneaked her own hand to his back pocket, her palm flat against his backside. He went greener than she had ever seen him. “I didn’t say you have to move it.”

 

She winked and he dropped the board with the list.

 

 

 


	3. Cuddle with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the third prompt: "Cuddle with me" It soon became her favorite activity too. / Branch bunker is warm thanks to the chimney he installed.

 

Winter, as the Trolls discovered, was a little bit bitterer in Bergen Town. During the colder months of the year, the Trolls used to sing and dance wearing warmer clothes in the forest which was their home, occasionally enjoying the light snowing that would come once or twice during the cold season, before the ground was covered in white and they would be forced to the inside of their pods in order to not be buried in the first inches of snow.

 

However, now that their home place had moved, they found out the snow was quite common in Bergen Town.

 

Now that they’ve made friends who could carry them on their shoulders, walking in the snow was actually real fun and safer. They had also taught the Bergens snowboarding and how to ski, and in return, the Bergens had taught them how to skate.

 

But after a couple of weeks and an especially chilly afternoon, even the most hyperactive Trolls decided to stay inside their homes to keep warm.

 

Poppy was just arriving at Branch’s new bunker by the roots of the Troll Tree to spend the rest of the day together. She had been sighing all morning due to the captivity she would have to endure thanks to the freezing weather, so her boyfriend ended up telling her to hurry up and finish the decree-scrapbook she was currently making and come find him in the bunker. So, after petting her head and pecking her lips, he went on ahead, leaving her dying of curiosity.

 

Now, not even two hours later, he was guiding her to the living room of his house after opening the door to her insistent knocking. He made her take a seat and she looked around. Branch had been adding more furniture and suddenly it felt like a real home. There was a small coffee table and some cushions and blankets beside her on the sofa, but the best part was the fireplace which was sparkling with a nice fire.

 

Poppy felt the heat starting to warm her body already. Branch had dug a hole in the wall and a chimney that crept up to the outside ground so he could have a hearth, and it certainly was useful, because his underground house sure could get chilly, but right now the wood was cracking softly in the fire and she could sense a feeling of coziness starting to surround her. She let her back lean against the couch and waited for Branch to return with a smile on her face.

 

“Well? You promised you would tell me another way to have fun that doesn’t require a party. So, I’m all ears.”

 

Branch, who was serving two mugs of hot chocolate in the kitchen, came to her then and gave her one of the steamy mugs. He put his on the table and sat next to her, their thighs touching.

 

“Well, I figured you’d like this, being the happiest Troll of all and everything, who declared that Hug Time was all the time” he started to explain casually, at least in appearance, while he took a cozy heavy blanket from the other side of the sofa and throw it over their knees. “It was usually one of my favorite activities during winter, while you all were outside freezing your toes.”

 

Poppy then understood what he was proposing, clearly as crystal.

 

“Branch,” she interrupted. “Are you suggesting we cuddle?”

 

His cheeks went a little darker, but he shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Well, I mean, it’s not a _party_ ,” he continued avoiding her gaze and trying to look busy while grapping another blanket around their shoulders. “But since you’ve been introducing me to all kind of activities you love to do to have fun these past few months, I figured it was my turn to return the favor.” He finally looked at her and cleared his throat. “So, this is one of my favorites activities. Having a hot drink near the fire. Used to do it alone, of course, but… ” He gestured vaguely.

 

Poppy looked at him with the smile all the way from her lips to her eyes, which were sparkling with excitement. She wondered how he always managed to melt her inside without even trying. The fact that he wanted to share a moment like this with her made her heart sing with joy.

 

“Yes! I’d love to cuddle with you, Branch.”

 

She wasted no time and hurried to wrap her free arm around him and threw her knees over one of his.

 

“Careful, you’re gonna spill it.” He warned but accepted her embrace eagerly. She only giggled.

 

“I just knew you were a cuddler,” she guaranteed, sipping her mug and leaving it beside his on the table. He arched a brow.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Your grip is mighty when you’re asleep, you know?” she informed playfully.

 

His eyes grew bigger with surprise, but no words came out of his mouth. She laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind it one bit,” she promised and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few moments he started to pet her hair and she sighed, contently.

 

Now this was one of her favorite activities too.


End file.
